


Boyfriends?

by SereneCalamity



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellamy and Murphy are roommates, Boys Kissing, Confused Murphy, Everyone knows they're dating except Murphy, F/F, In Love Bellamy, M/M, Raven and Clarke live in the apartment across the hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Murphy is just a little bit oblivious to what's happening right in front of him.





	Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I've only recently become a fan of this ship, and so of course I needed to write something as soon as possible. Haha. Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

"Have you got pizza?" Clarke Griffin asked as she looked up over the back of the couch.

"The fuck do I look like?" John Murphy rolled his eyes at the blonde from where he was getting himself a beer. "Your slave?"

"Something like that," Clarke shrugged. "So? Pizza?"

"You literally live right across the hall!" Murphy protested. "Go to your own place for food!"

"You're a terrible host," Raven Reyes noted with a purse of her lips.

"Awful, really," Lexa Trikru added with a grin. Murphy just glared at them as he snapped off the lid of his beer, and then reluctantly opened up his freezer.

"Alright," he muttered. "We've got pizza."

"Yus!" Raven cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Murphy was just opening the box and beginning to tear off the plastic when the front door of the apartment opened and Bellamy Blake walked in, with Jasper Jordan behind him. "Hey! You guys are just in time for pizza!" Raven called out as the two men stopped by the door to take off their shoes.

"One pizza going to be enough to go around?" Bellamy raised an eyebrow as he looked around. "Coz Monty is coming over soon as well."

"Seriously? Do none of you have homes?" Murphy cried, throwing his hands up in the air. Bellamy considered him for a moment, an amused smile on his face, before he looked around at their guests.

"Do we want to order pizza in? I want to have a shower, but just get me a pepperoni pizza," he continued.

"Sounds perfect," Lexa leaned forward to pick her iPad up off the side table, which was already hooked up the wifi of the apartment. "I'll order now." Murphy grumbled as he shoved the pizza back in the box and put it back in the freezer and then picked his beer back up as he came into the lounge. Jasper had flopped down in the last armchair and Murphy threw a hand up.

"Really? This is my apartment! How do I not have a seat?" He cried.

"Why don't you just go join your boyfriend for a shower and let us take care of the pizza ordering?" Clare smirked as she moved from where she had been laying down on the couch and over scooching over to where her girlfriend was sitting at the end. Murphy paused and frowned at her.

"Boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow. "Bellamy's not my boyfriend." That seemed to get the attention of everyone in the room, even Jasper, who was halfway through recounting some story to Raven, which involved him throwing his arms around. Murphy looked around at them, a confused look on his face. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'Bellamy's not your boyfriend'?" Raven snorted. "You guys are definitely boyfriends."

"Uh, no," Murphy shook his head adamantly. "I'm pretty sure there's meant to be some kind of discussion when you become someone's boyfriend, and I don't remember anything like that." Although, there had been a semi-drunk conversation about six months ago when Murphy had said that he didn't like the idea of Bellamy hooking up with anyone else. Bellamy had laughed between kisses and said that he hadn't kissed, much less slept with, anyone other than Murphy in months. Murphy had smiled happily and replied that neither had he, and Bellamy had just rolled his eyes and muttered than he knew, before ducking his head to suck on Murphy's neck.

"You _live_ together," Clarke pointed out.

"You live with Raven. Doesn't mean you guys are going out," Murphy reasoned.

"Yeah, that's because Clarke is going out with me, and Raven has that whole pining thing going on with Finn," Lexa answered.

"Hey!" Raven snapped.

"You guys fuck," Jasper screwed up his nose, ignoring Raven's outburst. "I'm pretty sure everyone in this fucking building has heard you guys going at it, given how loud you both are." Murphy wasn't even embarrassed by that fact. He loved it when Bellamy was vocal and Murphy couldn't help it if Bellamy's mouth felt fucking amazing when it was around him.

"People fuck," Murphy took a pull from his beer. "Doesn't mean they're together."

"You share a _bed_!" Raven cried.

"Yeah, coz his bed is better!" Murphy protested. Really, when they had first become roommates, Murphy had a mattress that he put on the floor in the corner of the room. He didn't have a bed frame or anything like that because he was stingy with his money, and it wasn't as though he had that much to throw around anyway. A couple of months after they had moved in together, that was when Bellamy and Murphy had started fooling around, and then it had sort of just seemed like natural progression for Murphy to migrate to Bellamy's room, and the next thing he knew, he was spending every night in there, and his room was just used for storing all of his stuff.

The mattress wasn't even on the ground anymore, it was upright and tilted against the wall to make more room for storage.

"You were his date to mum and Kane's wedding," Clarke stated, finality in the blonde's voice.

"I—" Murphy broke off and swallowed hard, because he really didn't have anything to say to that. It hadn't really _felt_ like it was a date, Bellamy had just asked him if Murphy wanted to go, and who was Murphy to turn down free food and alcohol, so he had said yes.

Maybe they had danced together as well.

And maybe Bellamy had drunk a bit too much champagne with Clarke and Lexa and so Murphy had to stop so that at least one of them wasn't making a total fool of themselves, and then they had ended up making out in the cloak room and exchanging sloppy handjobs.

"I—" Murphy tried again, but any words that he was about to say got stuck in his throat. He cleared his throat and tightened his fingers around the neck of his beer bottle. Clarke was looking up at him expectantly while Jasper just looked a little sorry for him. "I gotta—" he didn't even bother trying to finish that sentence as he put his half empty bottle on the counter top and walked down the short hall to the bathroom. The shower was running, but their building was notorious for taking _forever_ for the water to heat up, so Murphy knew that Bellamy wasn't going to be in there yet. He pushed open the bathroom door, and Bellamy looked over in surprise as Murphy quickly shut the door behind them, leaning back against it. Bellamy had pulled off his shirt and it was lying on the ground, put he was still wearing his dark blue jeans that Murphy _really_ liked.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked with a raised eyebrow. "Not that I'm against sharing a shower with you, but I don't think our friends would appreciate it," he grinned cheekily as he reached out a hand to cup Murphy's neck and lean forward for a quick peck on the lips. Murphy didn't respond, though, and Bellamy pulled back, his smile fading as he seemed to realize that something was wrong. "John?" He asked gently, and Murphy blinked at that, because Bellamy only ever called him by his first name when he was serious. "You alright?"

"Are we boyfriends?" Murphy blurted out. The question sounded weird but Bellamy wasn't laughing. In fact, he looked as though he was considering his next words very carefully, pursing his lips together and dropping the hand that had been on his neck to Murphy's hip, gripping it lightly.

"Um..." Bellamy began, chewing down on the corner of his lower lip. "Yes?" Murphy blinked in surprise and he saw the tentatively hopeful expression on the other mans face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" And that sounded like an even stupider question.

"Uh..." Bellamy let out a heavy breath and shrugged his shoulders. "You kind of have that thing about labels. I didn't want to pressure you."

"No, I don't!" Murphy protested.

"You were dating Emori for like a year and you never once called her your girlfriend," Bellamy pointed out. "And there was that other girl you were seeing before we moved here, and I remember you complaining pretty much every time she came up in conversation that she wanted to make things official." Murphy stared at Bellamy for a beat as he remembered back to those times of his life. He guessed he had been dating Emori D'Oliveira, but something had always just felt off, and he knew that whatever it was they had wasn't going to last, so he didn't see the point in making a big deal about it. And then there was Echo Teles, but that had only gone on for a few months, really, and she had been too clingy and they really didn't have many shared interests.

"I don't have a thing about labels," Murphy said slowly, the more he thought about it. "I guess it was just because I haven't really been with anyone that I want to be tied to like that..." Bellamy swallowed hard at that, his hand falling to his side and disappointment in his eyes. But he didn't look angry or annoyed, not like Emori and Echo had gotten, and Murphy really shouldn't have expected that of him.

Because Bellamy was completely different.

"At least," he paused and reached out to grip Bellamy's wrist. "At least until you." Bellamy's chin jerked upward in surprise and his eyes lit up. It was actually adorable how happy the other man looked right now, and Murphy really wasn't good at sappy shit or these romantic moments, so he just tugged at Bellamy's wrist until he stepped forward and their lips came together again. It was a longer kiss than the one from before, and Bellamy pressed his body into Murphy's, so that the shorter man was hard up against the door. They kissed until the steam from the shower had completely filled the room, and Clarke was yelling from the lounge that they were just going to order the pizza to go to their apartment, coz she could tell that they were busy.

Bellamy and Murphy didn't bother replying as they stripped each other of their clothes and stumbled into the shower together, their lips never parting.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
